Conversationalists
by Ecro Xineoph
Summary: Little drabbles of conversation between Lady Hawke and Isabela. M rating for some instances of mature language.
1. Top

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Age and all related names are owned by BioWare. I just play with other people's toys~

**AN:** This "fic", if that's the right title for it, will just be little drabbles of conversation between Lady Hawke (Kianna) and Isabela. Kind of working off the idea of the bits of conversation your party members share in game.

* * *

Isabela rolled off to one side of the bed, her chest heaving up and down as she drew in large breaths of air. She lulled her head to her side, a smile spreading across her lips as she saw the pleased and exausted look on Kianna's face.

"Now _that_ was fun," she breathed. Kianna nodded. Isabela let several seconds pass before speaking again. "So, not to ruin the mood, but, can I ask you something?"

A slightly confused look passed over Kianna's features. "Of course."

"Why do you always let me be on top?"

Kianna chuckeled, amused, as always, by Isabela's bluntness. Her laughter faded, however, when met with the serious look on Isabela's face. "I - I don't know," she shrugged as best she could from her position on the bed. "I thought I remembered you telling Varric once - or was it Anders - that you only ever did it on top."

"Well, yes. I do seem to recal that conversation," Isabela said as one side of her mouth turned up in a small smile. "But you, my champion," she shook her head slightly, "I'd let you be on top. Every now and again."

Kianna smiled warmly. It was about as close to an 'I love you' as ever came from Isabela. And that meant the world to her.


	2. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: **BioWare owns Dragon Age II and all related names. This fanfiction is purely non profit.

**A/N:** Mild spoiler warning. No main plot stuff, but if you're touchy about spoilers (I know I am when it comes to BioWare) then you may want to avoid this chapter until you've beaten the game.  
Further more, I am _very_ sorry for the long delay in updating this. I've had several scenes written out for weeks now, but the site has been glitchy, I suppose, and I haven't been able to update or publish anything in the Dragon Age category.

* * *

"So that's it?" Isabela asked incredulously. "You're just leaving? What about the sex?"

Zevran smirked. "Blunt as ever, Isabela." He considered for a moment. "I suppose I have time."

With a wide, childish smile, Isabela turned to Kianna. "What do you say?" she asked, excitedly.

Kianna, who had stiffened visible in the last several seconds, looked sadly at the woman she loved. With effort she nodded her head. "Go ahead," she forced herself to say.

Isabela's smile faded. "Won't you join us?"

"No. You go on. Have fun," Kianna said, trying to keep the pain from her voice and her face.

However, Isabela's keen eyes and ears picked up on it anyway. She sighed, rolling her eyes and whispering, "there better be sex in this for me sooner or later," under her breath. She inched closer to Kianna, allowing the back of her hand to bump up against the warrior's. "Thank you for the offer, Zevran. Maybe another time."

Zevran shrugged, smiling knowingly as he saw the slight contact shared between the rogue and the warrior. He turned his gaze toward Kianna. "Good," he smiled before turning to leave.

"Good?" Anders piped in. "What's so good?" Aveline grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the couple, explaining, in a hushed voice, what everyone in the conversation, except for Anders, had picked up on.

Kianna turned to face Isabela more fully, a clearly confused expression on her face. Once again, Isabela sighed in exasperation. "Do you really have to ask?"

"I thought -"

"Yes I know. That I just sleep with everyone, and there's no controlling a wild whore like me, so why even try."

"That's not what I was going to say," Kianna said in a defensive tone. She could stare down a qunari, face off against a blood mage, even venture into the deep roads, but just leave it to Isabela to tear through every form of defense the warrior had and leave her feeling as vulnerable as a new born. "I just...I know I can't change who you are. And I have no right to, even if I could."

"And what if I want to."

"What?"

"What if I want to change for you?" Isabela shook her head. "Maker, you can be dense some times. In case you hadn't noticed, I really like you, Hawke. And despite all my best efforts, you're making me a better person," she smiled. "I know what you were trying to do. And I guess I appreciate the sentiment. But tell me the truth; you didn't want me to have sex with Zevran, did you?"

Kianna shook her head. "No. I didn't."

"And why is that?" Isabela prodded, her grin growing mischievous.

Now it was Kianna's turn to let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm a jealous lover. I want you to myself." She paused, trying to gauge just how much Isabela wanted to hear. "And I love you."

Her final admission was rewarded with a warm, genuine smile, a peck on the cheek, a grope of her butt, and, whispered in her ear, "and tonight, I get to ravage you."


	3. Visit

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Age II and all related names are owned by BioWare.

* * *

As Kianna closed the intricately carved door behind her, she was greeted with the familiar sounds of her house. A crackling fire, which was always kept burning by Bohdan, Sandal's laughter, the playful growling of Varen, the family's faithful mabari, and Isabela's laughter. The last sound, however, while not unwelcome, was what caught Kianna's attention.

She walked through the small entrance area to the next room where Isabela was pinned to the floor by Varen, the fierce war hound doing his best to lick the rogue to death.

Upon seeing the warrior enter, Bohdan greeted her then launched into an apology for letting Isabela into the house, although he admitted he had no clue how she had gained entry.

Kianna smiled and shook her head. "It's alright, Bohdan. There's not much that can stand between Isabela and what she wants," she said with a scornful look toward the rogue.

"What? Varen missed me. Didn't you, boy?" The dog barked in affirmation.

"Don't encourage her!" Kianna scolded, trying to keep the smile from her face as she turned her gaze back to Isabela.

A playful smile crept over the rogue's features. "You didn't think you were the only Fereldan dog I liked rolling around with, did you?"

Kianna's smile faded. She knew Isabela meant for her words to be merely playful, but they cut deeper than Kianna's pride would ever allowed her to admit. "Were you here for some reason in particular, Isabela?"

"I didn't think I needed a reason to visit my favorite Hawke," Isabela said with such a sultry smile that Kianna couldn't help but soften.

"I'm telling Bethany you said that," she teased.

After removing the mabari from her form, Isabela rose and took hold of Kianna's wrist, leading her to the top of the stairs where one of the family crests hung. Butterflies sprung to life in Kianna's stomach at the simple contact an she rotated her hand to hold Isabela's.

Intrigued, Isabela looked down at their now interlocked hands. "Feeling needy today?" she said light-heartedly as she cast a quick glance over her shoulder to ensure that Bohdan wasn't watching them. Seeing that all was clear she leaned in a placed a swift, but deceptively passionate kiss on Kianna's lips before pulling back, retaining all the composure that the warrior now lacked. "Anyway, this is why I'm here."

"To tease me with your smoldering kisses?" Kianna asked after several seconds.

Isabela leaned toward Kianna until their faces were less than an inch apart. And just when she sensed the tension peaking, she leaned back again. "Nope." An exasperated, frustrated sigh broke from Kianna's lips. It was met with a wicked smile from Isabela. "This," she said finally, holding her free hand out toward the crest.

"My family crest? Well, you can't have it."

"Now what would I do with a thing like that? Be reasonable, Kianna," Isabela playfully scorned. "No, I just realized that if you tilt your head to the side, and then cover up this part right here," she pointed to a specific set of overlapping lines. "No, don't do it now!" she moved to stand between Kianna and the crest, blocking her view. "Do it later. Then tell me what you saw. We'll see if your imagination is as good as mine," she said with a mischievous smile.

Kianna shook her head. "You're incorrigible ."

Isabela's smile became more slyly. "Oh, I like how that sounds." She took several steps toward Kianna's bedroom, her hand still clasped tightly onto the warrior's. "Why don't you show me just how 'incorrigible ' I am."

"So _that's_ why you were _really_ here," Kianna said with a knowing smile.

"You know me," Isabela said with a shrug as she pulled Kianna through the door way, slamming the door shut behind her.


	4. Ring

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Age II and all related names are owned by BioWare.

* * *

"Looks like I win again," Isabela gloated, reaching forward to claim her prize of several sovereigns and an intricately carved silver ring.

The man sitting across from her winced as the pirate reached forward. "Please," he appealed to her, "not the ring." He reached into his pockets and withdrew several more sovereigns, placing them on the table between him and the pirate. "Take my money, but not my ring."

Isabela regarded the man with a wicked smirk. "Never bet anything you're not willing to loose. The ring is mine," she said, pulling off her left glove and examining her free fingers, trying to decide which one to place her new trophy on. She looked up, realizing the man was still there. "You can go now. Unless you'd like to play another hand. Looks like you've still got _some_ coin to loose." With a dejected sigh, the man gathered his offered sovereigns and left the table.

Kianna, who had been sitting several tables away, admiring Isabela's craft, approached the pirate with an amused smile on her face. "You're cruel," she said with a chuckle as she watched the man shuffle out of The Hanged Man.

"Admit it, it's what you love about me," Isabela said, returning her attention to choosing a finger for her new ring.

"Oh, I can think of _a couple_ things I love about you," Kianna smiled. Her eyes traveled down to Isabela's exposed hand. "You always have gloves on. I don't think I even knew you had so many rings." She reached forward, taking Isabela's darker hand into her own. After turning the hand over several times more than necessary simply for the feel of it, she gently pulled up Isabela's ring finger. "I think the ring would fit best on this one," she said, picking the ring off the table and made to slide it onto Isabela's finger. But as the metal grew closer, Isabela yanked her hand free of the warriors gentle grasp, pulling it out of Kianna's reach.

"Don't," she said abruptly, slipping the glove back onto her hand. However, when she saw the confused, slightly hurt look on Kianna face, she reluctantly removed the glove from her other hand and presented it to her lover. "Here. Pick any finger you like."

With a hesitant look back up at Isabela's face, Kianna took hold of the proffered hand. She studied the three free fingers on it before deciding on her pointer, and sliding the silver ring down onto the digit. She looked back up once more, seeking the pirate's approval. Isabela simply nodded before gently retracting her hand and putting her glove back on.

After a moment of silence, Kianna gathered her courage. "So, why not on that finger," she gestured towards Isabela's left ring finger.

Isabela's expression grew distant. "No one will ever put a ring on that finger again."

"I think you're just waiting for the right person," Kianna said hopefully. "Or maybe just the most expensive ring," she teased, trying to lighten the mood.

A small smile crept over Isabela's face but did not quite reach her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kianna offered. "I didn't know."

The pirate just shook her head. "Yeah well, I'll see you around, Hawke," she said, pushing up from her seat at the table. Several seconds later, the tavern door slammed closed as Isabela made her exit.


	5. Scars, Colored and Otherwise

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Age II and all related names are owned by BioWare.

* * *

Isabela threw back the rest of her drink, plonking the empty mug down on the table. She noticed Kianna was momentarily distracted by something Varric was doing at the bar, so the rogue took the opportunity to admire the woman. She looked over each feature with love in her eyes, but her gaze continued to be drawn back to the symmetrical set of blue branching tattoos Kianna had on her cheeks.

"You know I love tattoos?" she mused aloud, bringing Kianna's attention back to the table.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," Kianna smiled. "And I should hope you like them with that one you have on your -"

"HAWKE!" Isabela interjected, not out of embarrassment, but simply because she liked her secrets.

"Sorry," Kianna quickly apologized, holding her hands up in a show of surrender.

Isabela roller her eyes, an amused sigh leaving her lips. "I swear, sometimes your mouth runs faster than your brain."

"Yeah, but sometimes you like it," Kianna teased.

"Now stop that," Isabela scolded only half sincerely. "You're going to make me want sex."

Kianna's eyebrows shot up incredulously.

"Ok more than I usually do," Isabela amended her statement.

"We should get a new tattoo together," Kianna said.

"What, like some stupid matching thing?" Isabela asked.

"Not if you don't want to. Although I was going to get your name tattooed in a giant heart right here on my chest," Kianna managed to say with a straight face, tapping just above her left breast. However, as Isabela's expression darkened, she couldn't help but burst into laughter. "I'm shitting you, Isabela. Relax. Maker."

"Hilarious," Isabela said with a fake smile, never liking being the butt of a joke. "When did you get these anyways?" she asked, reaching her hand up to trace the branching path of the tattoo on Kianna's left cheek. The warrior's chest tightened at Isabela's gentle touch.

"Back in Ferelden. In Lothering. I got them with my father." She smiled, remembering. "He actually took both Carver and me - he had invited Bethany too, but she didn't want to go. So," she chuckled," so then we got to the place, and Carver froze up." Kianna shook her head, her smile wide. "He wouldn't even go in, he was too scared of the needles. Figures, huh? He was too afraid of a little needle prick to get a tattoo, and yet he went charging at that ogre head on." After once last, forced laugh, her smile rapidly faded.

"It's been years since he died, Kianna. You haven't let him go?" Isabela asked cautiously.

"No, I have. I just - damn his fool ass. Why'd he have to charge that beast? He was _so_ stupid," her voice trailed off again and she stared steadfastly at the table to the left of Isabela's elbow. "I should have stopped him," she continued after a moment, "what happened to Carver, what happend to all of them - Bethany and Mother, too - it's all my fault. If I'd been stronger, if I'd protected them better -"

"Bullshit! You stop that _right now!"_ Isabela yelled, causing several people to look up from their drinks. She reached across the table taking both of Kianna's hands in her own and shaking them lightly to bring the warrior out of it. "See, there you go with your mouth again. _Maker!_ If you'd stop and _think_ for one damn second, then you'd realize that none of that is your fault. Things. Happen. That's the way of life. Stressing over it, reliving the past, going over what _might_ have happened if you _might_ have acted differently isn't going to change a sodding thing!

"And have you ever stopped to think about all the people who's lives you've changed for the better? Because of _you_, Kirkwall stands. Because of _you_, mages everywhere are beginning to stand up against the templars. Because of _you_, Anders has hope, Merrill has friends who support and look after her, Sebastian has vengeance, Fenris has his freedom, Aveline has her position in the city guard and a husband who loves her, Varric has...well whatever it is Varric has, I'm sure it's due to you, and me...I have you." She paused, trying to decide just how much she wanted to admit, how vulnerable she wanted to allow herself to be. "Every day, despite my best efforts, I'm becoming a better person. Because of _you_, Kianna. So don't you _dare_ think everyone would be better off without you," she finished with a dangerous tone to her voice, forcing anger to cover her vulnerability.

The anger, however, was easily seen through by Hawke. The warrior had known Isabela too long to be fooled by the rogue's defense mechanisms. Instead, she took strength and courage from her lover's words, finding peace through the rogue's admission.

"Thank you, Isabela," she said tenderly.

Isabela smiled briefly before her eyes began darting around uncomfortably. "Just, don't let it go to your head, ok, Hawke?" With the use of Kianna's last name, the conversation was over. The warrior laughed lightly and nodded, content with the knowledge that Isabela really cared for her, despite the rogue's odd way of showing it. A moment later, Isabela, having regained her composure, smiled broadly. "So, do you know a good place to get tattoos?"


	6. Good

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Age II and all related names are owned by BioWare.

**AN:** It's a short one, I apologize. But I figured it's been a while since I posted anything so I'd give y'all something to chew on while I work on more.  
And a quick thank you to everyone who has read and an even bigger THANK YOU to those who take the time to leave a review! I'm sure as fellow authors you all know that it's the reviews that keep me going!

* * *

"Alright, Kianna, I've got a question for you."

"Uh-oh. Isabela's been thinking," Kianna teased.

"Hush," Isabela swatted at Kianna's arm.

"No, really. I think I can smell the wood burning."

This earned her a scolding glare from the pirate, so she relented. "Alright, what's your question?"

"Do you ever get tired of being so...good?"

Kianna quirked an eyebrow. "No...Should I?"

"I don't know," Isabela shrugged. "I'm still new to this whole morally upright thing. I just," she paused, searching for proper wording. "Don't you ever just want to do something _bad_?"

"Not really," Kianna said, still slightly confused by the turn the conversation had taken.

"Really? You never want to just, lift some coin off an absent minded noble, or walk into the chantry and shout 'Maker's ball sack', or even just throw a piece of trash at a day dreaming city guard? That last one is especially fun if it's our big girl."

Kianna shook her head, trying her best to contain her laughter. "Never. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, yes. Maker, Hawke, it's like you're not human sometimes. You know, a little chink in that armor of yours might be nice," Isabela shrugged, adding, "Think about it," as she walked off.


	7. Sailing Home

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Age II and all related names are owned by BioWare.

**AN:** I'M STILL ALIVE!  
I must thank Peewit22 for giving me such a kind review and bringing this fic back to the forefront of my attention. Hopefully I'll have a few more stories in more rapid succession for you all soon.

* * *

"So what happens when you get your ship?" Kianna asked suddenly.

"What?" Isabela asked, caught off guard by the question.

"What happens when you get your ship? Are you going to leave...the city?"

Isabela paused. "Well, that is the idea. A ship isn't much good stuck in a harbor."

"I see," Kianna said, defeatedly.

"What?"

"No. Nothing," Kianna lied unconvincingly.

"You're a horrible bluffer. Never play cards with Varric – or me for that matter. Unless we're playing strip poker, in which case, do play against me," Isabela said with a smirk.

Kianna shook her head, fighting to keep from smiling.

"What?" Isabela asked more tenderly.

"I...don't want you to leave. But I know I have no right to ask you to stay. I'd never tie you down like that," Kianna said quietly.

"Oh, but I think I like the idea of you tying me down."

"Isabela, stop it!"

Isabela sighed and folder her arms across her chest in a mock pout. For some time there was silence between the two. Then, as suddenly as Kianna had asked her question, Isabela spoke again.

"Why don't you come with me?" she asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought of having both Kianna _and_ a ship.

"What?" Now it was Kianna's turn to be caught off guard. "I – I dunno. I hadn't even thought of it."

"It'd be _great_! You could be my first mate! I could teach you all about sailing! You could help me keep the crew in line! We could share a bed in the captain's quarters!"

"I don't know, Isabela. I'm not so sure I could ever leave Kirkwall. This is home to me now. Bethany's still in the Circle here, and there's...well...Gamlen. Plus, what would Aveline do with out my help? How would Merill stay out of trouble? Or Varric, or Anders, or -"

"Maker! Hawke, I get it. You don't want to come with me," Isabela said, disappointment heavy on her voice.

"No! It's not that. I – There's nowhere I'd rather be than wherever you are, Isabela," Kianna breathed, leaning in close to Isabela's ear and planting a swift kiss just below it on her neck. "But, I just can't leave Kirkwall. I have too many responsibilities."

Isabela sighed dejectedly. "Well, I can't say I didn't see it coming."

"You'll at least come and visit? I'll make sure you can always dock here," Kianna said hopfully, adding "Oh go ahead, make the joke," upon seeing the mischievious smirk that crossed Isabela's face.

But the pirate simply smiled and shook her head. "Too easy. But yes, I'll visit. As often as I can. I'll take jobs that bring me home - to Kirkwall - whenever possible. But you have to understand that sometimes, I'll be here every month, then sometimes, if I can't find the right work...it could be a year or more."

"I've already waited longer than that for you in the past. And for you, I'd do it again," Kianna said, seriously.

Isabela smiled sadly. "I'll break your heart someday..."

Kianna shook her head. "Never going to happen. Plus, where else are you going to find sex like you have with me?"

Isabela's smile broadened. "Ah, you have a point there." She sighed. "But I'm afraid all this is rather a mute point seeing as I am still rather shipless."

"You won't be forever."

"So even after knowing I'll leave, you're still going to help me get my ship?" Isabela asked, intrigued.

"I said I would. So yes." Kianna deadpanned. "And anyway, I already said I would never tie you down...not like that at least."

"See," Isabela smiled predatorially, "now you're getting the right idea." She grabbed Kianna's hand and began leading her toward the closest bed.


	8. Insecurities

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Age II and all related names are owned by BioWare.

**AN:** Sorry about the infrequency of my updates. A combination of school essays and Mass Effect 3 have decided that I should be allowed no free time to write.  
As always, a huge THANK YOU to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, or added this fic to their alert list.

* * *

"Hawke," Anders paused. "Kianna. I can't thank you enough for...everything you've done for me. Just to have someone believe in me again," he reached a hand forward to cup Kianna's cheek and Isabela couldn't help but look away.

Kianna pulled back with an understanding smile. She reached up and took his hand in hers. "You're a good friend, Anders," she said with a brief, but pointed look toward Isabela. The mage took the meaning, smiling sadly and noddong.

"Well, I'll be here, if you need anything," he said awkwardly.

Kianna nodded before turning to leave, running her hand down Isabela's arm as she went, half to signal to the rogue that it was time to leave, and half to reasure her that Anders' advance had meant nothing to her. However, as the couple made their way through darktown, Isabela remained uncharacteristically silent.

"It didn't mean anything," Kianna finally said. "You know that, right?"

Isabela said nothing.

"Isabela," Kianna said, grasping the rogue's arm and pulling her over to a wall. "He didn't even touch me. I pulled back. There's only one hand I want to feel on my face. Only one touch I want to feel on my body. _Yours_."

"Why? Why do you settle for me?"

"Isabela, I -"

"Face it, Hawke. You could have your pick of any of our companions – hell, anyone in Kirkwall, if you wanted. Why the sod would you pick some rotten, low life whore of a theif like me. Someone who would run away and leave you to the qunari with out a second thought. Someone who only really liked you because of the sex. Someone who is only even sticking around so that she can get a ship.

"I've seen the way you look at Merrill. The way you smile whenever she blushes. She'd be good for you, and you for her. Or even Mr. Pouty Mage. Or Fenris. They both like you. Hell, you might even go for Lady Man Hands herself if you're -"

"Isabela, _stop_!" Kianna finally cut her off. "I don't want any of them. I want _you_."

"_Why!_"

Kianna simply stared at her for a few seconds. "Why the _sod_ do you think? Because I _love_ you! And you're not half as bad a person as you think you are."

Isabela studied her feet, unable to bring her gaze up to meet Kianna's. "Yes I am," she said quietly.

"No, Isabela. Not any more you're not," Kianna said, closing the distance between the two. "And even if you were, I'm so in love with you, that I don't even care."

Isabela could feel Kianna's breath on her face they were so close now. "You shouldn't say things like that," she whispered. "I might think you mean it."

"I do," Kianna whispered back.

Isabela snaked her hand behind Kianna's head, through her hair, and brought her forward the remaining distance, moving her own head forward enough to claim Kianna's lips in a passionate kiss.


	9. Family  Part I

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Age and all related names are owned by BioWare. I just play with other people's toys~

**AN:** First off, this drabble is going to turn into a two, if not three, part-er, so make sure you're buckled in boys and girls!  
I should also say that this isn't part of the same canon as the other drabbles. Think of it as an alternate timeline. Exact same people and all, but in my head canon, this little story never happens.  
Also, language warning. Yeah.

* * *

"Good night, Kianna. Good night, Isabela. Thanks for walking me home," Merrill said as she waved to her friends.

"Good night, Merrill," Kianna smiled.

"Sleep well, Kitten," Isabela seconded as Merrill's door squeaked shut.

The couple turned and began making the long trek from the alienage up to the Hawke estate. For a while, the walk was unusually silent, but finally Isabela broke the quiet.

""Kianna," she said with a serious tone in her voice.

The warrior paused mid stride, turning to face the pirate with a concerned look on her face. "What?" she asked tenderly.

Isabela's eyes darted around, searching for anything to focus on that wasn't the Champion. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as if she were about to speak again, but then though better of it.

"Isabela, what?"

Isabela took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," she said as she tried to keep a smile from her face.

"What?" Kianna asked in a voice she forced to remain calm. Her eyebrows betrayed her, however, scrunching down in confused anger.

"I'm pregnant," Isabela repeated with more of a smile.

"No, I heard you. I just – what the hell, Isabela? I thought –" but she caught herself. And now it was her gaze that would not meet the other. Anger smoldered inside of her, anger that easily reached her features.

"Kianna –" Isabela began, but was cut off.

"No. It's fine. I don't care. I knew you were never exclusive, I just –"

"Would you just shut up and listen to me for one damned second," Isabela yelled, drawing the attention of a nearby street urchin. Isabela grabbed Kianna's arm and led her to the other side of the street.

"What?" Kianna said. And now the anger was clear in her voice. Almost venomous.

"Kianna, I – I _can't_ get pregnant."

"_Apparently_, you can," came the warriors sharp reply. "Anw what does it matter anyway? What, so that makes it ok for you to fuck every single person in Kirkwall? Just because you won't get caught, I won't know?"

"No!" Isabela insisted. "You're not listening. I'm infertile, Kianna. This," she ran her hand over her stomach, "this shouldn't happen."

"Praise the Maker! It's a miracle," Kianna said sarcastically.

This won Kianna a slap in the face. Kianna grabbed the offending hand none too gently.

"You don't get to be mad at me, Isabela," Kianna shouted. "You cheated on me! _I_ was wronged! And now, you, what? Want me to be happy for the two of you? Or do you even know who it is? Oh – no! Let me guess! You want to raise the bastard with me; we can be a merry little family!"

"SCREW YOU!" Isabela screamed, tearing her wrist from Kianna's hand.

"Not anymore!" Came Kianna's reply. "You go take your bastard somewhere else! I'm done with you!" And with that the Champion turned and began her march back up toward hightown, greatful that her back was to Isabela so the pirate couldn't see the tears streaming down her cheeks.


	10. Family  Part II

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Age and all related names are owned by BioWare. I just play with other people's toys~

**AN:** Here's part two! Would have had it up sooner, but the local renn faire decided to rob me of my weekend. (And hell yes, I am /that/ kind of nerd! And sodding proud of it!) I was really happy to finally be able to incorporate Aveline into one of these drabbles. I just hope I did her justice.  
Enjoy~

* * *

Somehow, even through her tears, Kianna managed to make her way back the Hawke mansion. She paused before entering, forcing her crying to stop and wiping the tear tracks from her cheeks.

Inside her home, she was greeted by Varen and Aveline. Hearing the door close, Aveline turned her attention from the mabari to the Champion.

"Hawke, you're finally home. There's something –"

"Maker, Aveline! Don't you ever sodding sleep?" Kianna lashed out.

Aveline took a step back and was about to fire a retort when she noticed the redness around her friend's eyes. Her expression and tone softened. "Hawke, what –" again she was cut off, but this time it was not by Kianna's words, but her actions as the Champion closed the distance between herself and the guard captain and flung her arms around Aveline in a tight, desperate hug.

In an instant Aveline went from the captain of the guard with a concern for the Champion of Kirkwall, to Aveline Vallen with concern only for her friend. "Kianna," she said softly, placing her arms around the now trembeling warrior. "What happened?"

"Isabela," was all Kianna managed to mumble out.

"That _whore_!" Aveline breathed angrilly. An exclaimation that only evocked a louder sob from Kianna. "What did she do?" Aveline demanded.

It took another few minutes for Kianna's crying to subside enogh for her to tell the story of Isabela's "miraculous" pregnancy. When she finished, Avaline looked livid.

"I'm going down to The Hanged Man _right now_ and that whore and I are going to have words," Aveline annonced.

"Aveline, don't," Kianna caught the guard's arm and pulled her back.

"And why not?"

"Because...I don't know. Just don't."

"Hawke," Aveline said in a disapproving voice. "I know that look. You're going to take her back, aren't you? She cheated on you. If she thought she'd never get pregnant, thought she could get away with it, then Maker only knows how many times."

Kianna stiffened at the thought.

"And now you're just going to take her back into your life and help her raise this bastard child?" Aveline finished.

"I love her." The softly spoken statement was followed by a moment of silence.

"Does _she_ love _you_?" Aveline asked, taking no pleasure from her question's suggestion.

"I think so," Kianna said softly.

"Then why? Why did she cheat?" Aveline gently proded.

"Why is the sky blue? Why is grass green? Why do mages and templars hate each other? Nature."

"That doesn't excuse it," Aveline said definitively.

"Maybe not. But it doesn't change the fact that I love her. That I _need_ her. With Bethany in the Circle and Mother and Father and Carver all dead," she closed her eyes for a second, forcing back all the memories that threatened to spur more crying, "Isabela's the only family I have left."

"You _know_ that's not true," Aveline said, slightly offended.

"I know, I know. But it's different. You know what I mean. You have Donnic," Kianna pointed out.

"What Donnic and I have – he would never do to me what she's done to you. This was never a healthy relationship, but now she's crossed the line. She cheated, she abandoned you, she –"

"I left her."

"Hm?"

"She told me she was pregnant. And I got mad. I yelled at her. Said horrible things. Maker," the last word was whispered as the tears started again. "I have to go see her. I have to make this right."

This time it was Aveline who caght Kianna's arm as she made for the door. "Kianna. Let it rest tonight. You're exhasted, physically and emotonally. Sleep on it, then go see her in the morning when both your heads are clearer," the guard captain said softly, but in a tone that implied she'd tie Kianna to the bed if that's what it took.

"Alright," the Champion relented. "In the morning."

With a smile, Aveline turned to make her exit, but Kianna's words called her back. "Aveline!"

"Yes?"

"Thanks," Kianna offered lamely. "You're my family, too."

"Good night, Kianna," Aveline smiled.

"Good night."


	11. Family  Part III

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Age and all related names are owned by BioWare. I just play with other people's toys~

**AN:** So here's the finale of my little three-parter. Probably going to be returning to the land of drabbles after this, but it was fun while it lasted.  
Enjoy~

* * *

Sleep did not come to the Champion that night. Not while Isabela lingered in every corner of her mind. After several hours, Kianna gave up trying, deciding instead to go to the Hanged Man.

In the pre-dawn darkness, she made her way back to Lowtown, standing for several minutes before the tavern's doors, willing herself the courage needed to face the rogue.

Finally, strength summoned, she pushed the heavy wooden door open, her eyes immidiately scanning the bar, searching for Isabela. When she was not to be seen, Kianna made her way up the stairs to the room Isabela rented. She found the door wide open and the room empty of both the pirate and her few possesions. Panic began to creep its way into the warrior's mind. She turned out of the room and dashed down the hall to Varric's suite.

"Varric!" She called in a hushed voice as she entered the room.

"Hawke," came the dwarf's short reply. He was sitting at the end of the table, nursing a pint of ale. He looked half alseep.

"Varric, where is she?" Kianna asked, worry etched onto her every feature.

"Isabela? No idea," he said flatly.

"Varric!"

"Hawke! I really have no idea. But even if I did, I'm not so sure I'd tell you," Varric said, clearly upset.

"What?"

"All I know is a few hours ago she stormed in here, packed up her things, and then left. Sobbing the whole time. I tried to talk to her, but she just brushed past me." He looked up and down the human analytically. Seeing her exhastion and worry he softened. "What happened?" he asked a little more gently.

"I've made a terrible mistake," was all that Kianna muttered. "I have to find her."

"Well, if I were Rivaini, I'd probably be heading toward the docks."

Kianna's eyes lit up. "Yes! Thank you, Varric!" In a flurry of motion she turned and was out of the room.

Very soon she found herself at the docks. The sun was begining to peak up over the horizon, the sky was pink, and fog hung thick over the harbor. Through it Kianna could make out the shapes of people begining their day's work. Forms lifted crates onto and off of ships, moved cargo from dock to warehouse and back again. There was a line of people at one dock, all waiting to board a ship. Kianna recognized one of the figures. It was unmistakabely Isabela. Kianna's chest tightened.

"Isabela!" she called out as her feet moved her forward. "Isabela!"

The figure looked immediately, but, upon recognizing Kianna, turned to face the other way.

"Isabela," Kianna breathed as she finally closed the gap. "Wait. Please."

"We've nothing left to talk about," Isabela said icily, slipping a hand over her stomach for a moment before dropping it back down to her side.

"Please," Kianna repeated, "just...talk to me for a minute."

Isabela cast a narrow glance over her shoulder. "A minute."

Kianna nodded. "I'm sorry -"

"You're going to have to do better than that."

"Isabela, really. Truely I am. I'm sorry. I never should have said what I did," Kianna said, forcing her eyes to remain on the rogue despite their urge to turn downward. "I was angry and hurt and I lashed out. It doesn't make it right, I know. Words never do. But, if you stay, I'd like to try and make it work. Make us work."

Isabela was silent for a long moment. "Is there room for three in this 'us'?"

Kianna only nodded.

"Fine," Isabela shrugged. "I'll stay then."

Kianna breathed a loud sigh of relief. "Thank the Maker," she whispered as she stepped forward and wrapped Isabela in a tight hug. The hug was not returned, and after a moment, Kianna stepped back, a confused look on her face.

"Are we...ok?" the warrior asked sheepishly.

"Nowhere near," Isabela said, brushing past Kianna.

"Isabela, wait."

The rogue turned.

"I love you. And I want to always be there for you. That will never change. But if I'm going to be there for this child, if we're going to be...whatever we're going to be, then you can't -"

"I'm sorry, ok?" Isabela blurted.

Kianna stalled.

"I won't lie. I won't tell you it was just this one time. I can't even promise that it will never happen again," Isabela said, moving back to stand next to Kianna. "What I can promise is that it doesn't mean anything. Not with them. Not like it does with you."

"Isabela -"

"I'm not good at this stuff so let me get it all out!" Isabela took a deep breath. "I love you, Kianna. More than I've ever loved anyone before. And that scares me. You wanting to be there for me, for this baby," again a hand ghosted across her stomach, "scares me. But I'm willing to try this anyway. I just can't stop being who I am for you. So I hope that you can accept me for who I am. Know that I'll always come back to you, and that my heart will always be yours, and only yours. This child," she took Kianna's hand and placed it on her stomach, "is _ours_. And nothing will ever change that. I want to do this with you."

"I do, too," Kianna whispered.

"Good. Then we can stop all this nonsense."

Kianna nodded, picking up the small bag of Isabela's possessions.

"Back to the Hanged Man," Isabela pointed, "before that bastard Corff rents out my room to someone else."

"I don't think so," Kianna smiled. "You're moving in with me."

"What, in Hightown?"

"Now you get to find out what we nobels do behind our locked doors," Kianna grinned.

"Oh, I already have a fairly good idea, sweet thing," Isabela purred. "But why don't you show me again. Just for shits and giggles."


	12. Grey Work

"We need to talk," Isabela said firmly, bursting through the estate door and pulling Hawke away from her writing desk and up the stairs. She all but threw the Champion through her bedroom door, slamming it behind her before rounding on Kianna. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Isabela spat. "What?!" Kianna asked, genuinely confused. "Don't you play dumb. I just had a long chat with our big girl and she told me you've still been taking jobs for Meeran!? WHY?" "Why not?" Kianna asked, confused. "Look around you. You could bathe in gold if you wanted to – that actually sounds like fun – but my point is, it's not like you need the money. So why are you still working for him?" Kianna was speechless for a moment but quickly found her voice. "I owe him a lot, Isabela. If it weren't for Meeran, my family and I would never have made it past the gallows. He payed our way into the city. It only feels right that I do him the occasional favor. And besides, there's something – I don't know – freeing about mercenary work. There isn't right and wrong and morallity and ethics and politics. There's the job. The target. My mission to kill him. Black. And white. It's...refreshing." The expression on Isabela's face grew more somber. "Isabela," Kianna stepped toward the rogue, gently running a reasuring hand up and down her arm."I'm always careful. I know how to watch my back; I stay safe." "Well, I just don't like it. You could still get hurt no matter how careful you are," the pirate fumbled for an excuse. "I don't like not being there. You aren't nearly as good a fighter as you like to think you are," Isabela finished, trying to hide her emotions with sarcasm. "I don't even usually have to fight anyone. Occasionally I'll have to take out a bodyguard or two, but usally my targets don't even know what hit them. And if they do see me coming, they move to defend themselves with words, not weapons. And the words I can ignore easily enough," Kianna said, irked that Isabela was giving her so much grief. Isabela shook her head deciding to cut to the point. "I know. And that's what I– what Aveline was worried about. She doesn't like that you have no qualms with the work. That you so calously kill. She worries that...it isn't you, that you're changing, that you're loosing those ridiculous morals that make you...you." "She is? Or you are?" Kianna asked, softening as understanding dawned on her. As Kianna softened, Isabela stiffened. "That's not what I said," she stated, still trying to sound upset. "No, but it's what you meant." "Balls," the pirate breathed. Kianna stepped closer still so that their bodies were a hair away from each other. "Don't worry about me, Isabela," she soothed. "I'm still that morally uptight prick that you met at the Hanged Man all those years ago. I just need that bit of freedom from time to time. I need to be able to not think, to just kill, to just...switch off my brain." "I never thought you were a prick," Isabela said softly. Kianna raised her eyebrows and Isabela burst into a fit of laughter. "Ok, ok. I thought your head was so far up your ass that you could see out your mouth." "Thanks." "Any time," Isabela smiled. "But you've grown on me, alright? I just...wanted to make sure you were ok. Don't read too much into it or anything." "Wouldn't dream of it." - For those of you who are still reading these, thanks for sticking with me! I've launched YET ANOTHER playthrough of DA2, so with some luck, some free time, and a cooperative muse, you'll be seeing more of these soon! And as always, thanks for the reviews! You know who you are! 


End file.
